A Christmas Story: Starring an Idiotic Leo Valdez
by Jana Grace
Summary: "You're an idiot." Piper's boyfriend, Leo, has a Christmas surprise for her. Oneshot. Merry Christmas to all you Liper shippers!


"You're an idiot."

"Gee, thanks, Pipes."

"Leo, I love you, but a blindfold? Really?"

"Hey. It's a surprise."

"It's Christmas, for the gods' sake, shouldn't we be kissing under the mistletoe or something?"

"As much as I'd like to do that, dear, I still have a surprise. Now, here's the car, and I'm just going to open the door and-"

"Why can't I get into the car by myself?"

"Because you have a blindfold on."

"And why do I have a blindfold on?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"And does getting into the car have anything to do with the surprise?"

"... in a way, yes."

Piper ripped the blindfold off and rolled her eyes, opening the door and getting into the passenger seat. "There. I'm in the car and I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, because the surprise isn't in the car."

"Which proves my point."

"... you're confusing me now."

Piper grinned slyly at Leo, who smiled back sheepishly.

* * *

"ARE WE THERE YETTTTTTT?!"

"For the twelfth time, Piper, no. You sound like one of those really anxious five-year-olds who are unnaturally desperate to get to Disneyland."

"That's because I am."

"First of all, you're twenty-three. Second, we aren't going to Disneyland."

"... you spoiled the surprise."

* * *

"Blindfold back on, Pipes."

"But why?" Piper complained, drawing out the word.

"Because we're almost there."

"I don't like blindfolds."

"I know."

"I don't want to put on the blindfold."

"I know."

"So I'm not putting on the blindfold."

"... sometimes, I wonder if you really are a five-year-old."

* * *

"Is it on?"

"Yes, Leo, it's on."

"Good." Leo got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. He reached for Piper's hand and grasped it firmly. "Come on ..."

Piper slowly stepped out of the car, a blindfold wrapped tightly around her head, completely covering her eyes. Her brown hair fell down her back in shiny ringlets, her neck adorned with a simple heart locket. She was dressed in a short, red-lace dress with sleeves, and Leo thought she looked absolutely amazing.

"Okay." Piper exhaled. "Where are we?"

"You do realize that it's not a surprise if I tell you what the surprise is?"

"Don't need your sarcasm, Valdez."

Leo opened the door ever so slowly, peeking inside. Everybody was there - Percy and Annabeth, of course, it was their house. They were a married couple, with their young son Gavin. Jason and Reyna, also married, with a beautiful, newborn, healthy baby named Victoria, and then there was Frank and Hazel.

"Hi," Leo mouthed. They smiled and waved in return, remaining silent, as they knew about the surprise. "All right, Piper, just come in here ..."

She walked in hesitantly, gripping Leo's hand tightly. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Yes."

She peeled it off slowly and blinked twice, eyes widening. "Oh ... my ... gods."

"Hi, Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed brightly, bouncing Gavin on her knee.

Piper squealed. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

* * *

"And that, my friends, is how Gavin broke a table with his head."

The eight of them burst into laughter. Gavin looked utterly confused, and Victoria peacefully snoozed in the arms of her father.

"Nice story, Percy. Reminds me of when Jason fell off a cliff. That boy is lucky he can fly."

They laughed again, drowning out a protesting "hey!" from a certain blonde boy.

"Now, guys, onto presents?"

* * *

Piper ended up with amazing presents from almost everybody.

She tapped Leo, who was chattering with Percy, on the shoulder.

Leo turned and grinned when he saw Piper. "Hey, Pipes!"

"Hi, Leo. Now, not to sound selfish or anything, but I was looking through my presents and noticed that I don't have anything from you ... wow, that came out really bad, but you're my boyfriend and I just thought that maybe-"

"Oh, right!" Leo stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out something small: a velvet box.

"There it - wait, what?"

Leo smiled warmly and dropped to the ground, kneeling on one knee.

"Leo-"

"Piper Marie McLean." He spoke her name slowly, savoring every syllable. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"When I first met you, I was 12 and covered in ketchup. You must have thought I was crazy ... which, admittedly, I am, but that's beside the point. Truthfully, I'm not even sure how we became friends. One minute, you were looking at me in disgust, and the next, we were sharing our deepest, darkest secrets.

"When we were 15, we discovered we were demigods. Hera altered our memories, and you fell in love with Jason Grace. Sure, I didn't remember ever falling for you, but there was always that spark of jealousy.

"When we were roughly 16, we defeated Gaea. We saved the world. And you still loved Jason.

"You broke up with Jason when you were 19. As to why, you never really told me. You came to me, and soon enough it became just like old times. Somewhere along the line, we fell in love.

"I figure love is not really something you look for. It's something you come across unexpectedly, something you take for granted until you realize how much your life would change without that person.

"So, here we are today, twenty-three years old, at a Christmas party. I have taken love for granted, and I can't bear to think what my life would be like if I'd never met you. I wouldn't want to see a world without you.

"Piper Marie McLean, will you marry me?"

Piper's multicolored eyes glistened with tears. "You really are an idiot, Valdez."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Of course, you big dope."

* * *

Piper embraced Leo and tackled him in a hug, crying happily into his shoulder. "I love you, Leo. I freaking love you. So much."

"I love you too. Now, how about that kiss under the mistletoe?"


End file.
